Research Education and Training Core. D.4.a. Overview and Mission. The Research Education and Training Core for the NCMHD Center of Excellence for Culturally-Tailored Hispanic Health Disparities Research at the University of Miami (CCTHHDR; El Centro) aims to equip emerging investigators and health professionals with the knowledge and skills necessary to conduct culturally competent research, for Hispanics and other minority groups, through successful coursework, mentoring and collaboration with investigators who are associated with El Centro. The Research Education and Training Core also aims to be a resource for the entire University and local community. To achieve this goal the majority of Research Education and Training Core activities will be available to individuals who are outside of El Centro.